During many surgical procedures, the surgeon will have to close or ligate various blood vessels and other ducts before severing them in order to prevent excessive bleeding, and reduce the risk of other complications to the patient. One ligation technique is to tie a suture about the vessel to close the vessel. Alternatively, a surgeon can place a clip having a pair of legs connected at their proximal ends about the vessel, and urge or squeeze the legs together to close the vessel.
One drawback associated with some current clips used for ligating vessels is that the legs of the clip may tend to separate to some extent following release from a clip applier. This phenomenon is called duck-billing. Duck-billing can result in insufficient ligation of a vessel, thus leading to excessive blood loss and/or unnecessary damage to the vessel. Further, some known ligation clips are often difficult to preload into a clip applier because of resistance between the tissue disposed between the jaws and the gripping features on the clip legs.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved surgical instrument and method, and in particular for surgical clips used for ligating blood vessels, other ducts, and the like.